


Fugit irreparabile tempus

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: За что бы она не цеплялась, это всё равно уйдет. Канет безвозвратно.
Relationships: Lady/Trish (Devil May Cry)





	Fugit irreparabile tempus

**Author's Note:**

> Fugit irreparabile tempus — Бежит невозвратное время  
> ФБ-2013©

Часы тикают.

Триш понимает это, когда предаёт Данте. Когда, спасая чужую жизнь, подставляется сама, но возвращается ради него. Она благодарна. За то, что научил верить, за то, что не бросил. Данте первый, кто видит в ней что-то хорошее.

Время для Триш теперь противник. И приходится играть на опережение. Потому что нужно столько успеть.

От хорошего до плохого кадра в жизни не больше трех «да».

Да, она доверяет ему.

Да, она свободна в выборе.

Да, чья-то смерть всё решает.

А после — целый неизведанный мир, его красота, новизна. Полная свобода. Знакомство с Мэри — плохой кадр. И дело не в соперничестве.

Да, Триш заинтересована.

Да, она жаждет.

Да, её влечет обреченность.

Триш не интересует пол партнера. Да и разве это важно, когда она так торопится жить? Жить, упиваясь этим миром, не размениваясь на условности выбора.

Их драка спустя пару часов после знакомства — плохой кадр. Но его не вырезать на монтаже, не забыть.

Это не злость. Она всего лишь присматривалась. В конце концов, её заинтересованный взгляд сложно не заметить. Леди передергивает плечами, стоя посреди обломков в развороченном кафе, недовольно оглядываясь на Триш:

— Так и будешь прожигать мне спину или пригласишь куда-нибудь?

Леди. Она сама ещё не знает, чего ждет и чего хочет. Но не терпит ожидания. Есть проблема — найдется и решение.

Да, прикасаться к ней. Всё то время, что они рядом. Это непривычно, желанно и повторяется раз за разом.

Да, привязаться так сильно и быть нужной. Это неожиданно горячит кровь сильнее азарта.

Да, она не может отвести взгляд от этих глаз. Особенно просыпаясь с Мери в одной постели. Триш кажется, что именно об этом писали поэты. И если бы поутру кровать была пуста, ей бы пришлось довериться чужим словам, и только так. Но она знает, каково это — чувствовать и принадлежать. Быть необходимой кому-то столь сильно.

Но жизнь идет — бежит, и Триш не может остановиться. Бушующий поток увлекает дальше. Не зацепиться. Наверное, Спарда тоже это видел — убегающие столетия. Ты просыпаешься сегодня, завтра, и тут подходит рубеж века. Люди меняются, мотивы, названия. Остаётся только наблюдать за всем этим.

Да, её влечет обреченность.

Да, чья-то смерть снова всё решает. Как и тогда.

Да, она бы рада, но не может отпустить.

И совсем не важно, какие слова не сказаны, что ещё не сделано. Не успеет. Время уходит. Разве хоть кому-нибудь его хватило?

Триш смертельно не хочется смотреть, как однажды её охотница, её любовница, её верная подруга уйдет.


End file.
